1. Field of the Invention
Beta-dihydrothebaine has the structural formula, ##STR1## is a member of the morphine alkaloid family in general, and is a derivative of thebaine in particular. Thebaine, a natural alkaloid, has the following structure: ##STR2## In formulas I and II, as elsewhere in this specification, a dashed line represents a covalent bond projecting below the plane of a reference atom while a wedged or heavily-accented line signifies a covalent bond projecting above such plane. Both .beta.-dihydrothebaine and thebaine are important intermediates in the synthesis of analgesic narcotic antagonist compounds. For a thorough review of the field, refer to: Bentley, K. W., The Chemistry of the Morphine Alkaloids, Chapters XII and XV, London, Oxford, 1954; and Bentley, K. W., "The Morphine Alkaloids", in: The Alkaloids, Vol. XIII, Manske, R. H. F. (Ed.), Chapter 1, New York, Academic Press, 1971.